1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives. More particularly, the present invention relates to disk drives and methods for manufacturing disk drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical hard disk drive includes a head disk assembly (xe2x80x9cHDAxe2x80x9d) and a printed circuit board assembly (xe2x80x9cPCBAxe2x80x9d). The HDA includes at least one magnetic disk (xe2x80x9cdiskxe2x80x9d), a spindle motor for rotating the disk, and a head stack assembly (xe2x80x9cHSAxe2x80x9d) that includes a head with at least one transducer for reading and writing data. The HSA is controllably positioned by a servo system in order to read or write information from or to particular tracks on the disk. The typical HSA has three primary portions: (1) an actuator assembly that moves in response to the servo control system; (2) a head gimbal assembly (xe2x80x9cHGAxe2x80x9d) that extends from the actuator assembly and biases the head toward the disk; and (3) a flex cable assembly that provides an electrical interconnect with minimal constraint on movement.
A typical HGA includes a load beam, a gimbal attached to an end of the load beam, and a head attached to the gimbal. The load beam has a spring function that provides a xe2x80x9cgram loadxe2x80x9d biasing force and a hinge function that permits the head to follow the surface contour of the spinning disk. The load beam has an actuator end that connects to the actuator arm and a gimbal end that connects to the gimbal that carries the head and transmits the gram load biasing force to the head to xe2x80x9cloadxe2x80x9d the head against the disk. A rapidly spinning disk develops a laminar airflow above its surface that lifts the head away from the disk in opposition to the gram load biasing force. The head is said to be xe2x80x9cflyingxe2x80x9d over the disk when in this state.
Within the HDA, the spindle motor rotates the disk or disks, which are the media to and from which the data signals are transmitted via the/head on the gimbal attached to the load beam. The transfer rate of the data signals is a function of rotational speed of the spindle motor; the faster the rotational speed, the higher the transfer rate. A spindle motor is essentially an electro-magnetic device in which the electromagnetic poles of a stator are switched on and off in a given sequence to drive a hub or a shaft in rotation, the hub including a permanent magnetic ring.
FIG. 1 shows the principal components of a magnetic disk drive 100 constructed in accordance with the prior art. With reference to FIG. 1, the disk drive 100 is an Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) drive comprising a HDA 144 and a PCBA 114. The HDA 144 includes a base 116 and a cover 117 attached to the base 116 that collectively house a disk stack 123 that includes a plurality of magnetic disks (of which only a first disk 111 and a second disk 112 are shown in FIG. 1), a spindle motor 113 attached to the base 116 for rotating the disk stack 123, an HSA 120, and a pivot bearing cartridge 184 (such as a stainless steel pivot bearing cartridge, for example) that rotatably supports the HSA 120 on the base 116. The spindle motor 113 rotates the disk stack 123 at a constant angular velocity about a spindle motor rotation axis 175. The HSA 120 comprises a swing-type or rotary actuator assembly 130, at least one HGA 110, and a flex circuit cable assembly 180. The rotary actuator assembly 130 includes a body portion 140, at least one actuator arm 160 cantilevered from the body portion 140, and a coil portion 150 cantilevered from the body portion 140 in an opposite direction from the actuator arm 160. The actuator arm 160 supports the HGA 110 with a head. The flex cable assembly 180 includes a flex circuit cable and a flex clamp 159. The HSA 120 is pivotally secured to the base 116 via the pivot-bearing cartridge 184 so that the head at the distal end of the HGA 110 may be moved over a recording surface of the disks 111, 112. The pivot-bearing cartridge 184 enables the HSA 120 to pivot about a pivot axis, shown in FIG. 1 at reference numeral 182. The storage capacity of the HDA 111 may be increased by including additional disks in the disk stack 123 and by an HSA 120 having a vertical stack of HGAs 110 supported by multiple actuator arms 160.
According to the prior art, the HSA 120 is shipped together with a conventional shipping comb that separates and protects the heads during the shipping of the HSA 120 and prior to the integration of the HSA 120 in the HDA 144. The combination of the HSA 120 and the conventional shipping comb is conventionally installed into the base 116 of the HDA 144 and held in position away from the disk stack 123 by means of a device such as a temporary pin 190. This temporary pin 190 is typically inserted through a hole 192 defined at least in the top VCM plate 170 and through a hole (or slot) 194 defined in the overmolding of the coil portion 150 of the VCM. This immobilizes the HSA 120 and keeps the heads clear of the disks 112, 111. After the HSA 120 is secured to the baseplate 116, a merge comb (not shown) is inserted between the suspensions of the HSA 120 to spread the heads with sufficient clearance to enable them to be safely merged onto the disk(s) 111, 112. Once the merge comb is positioned, the conventional shipping comb and the temporary pin 190 are removed so that the heads may be merged onto the disk(s) 111, 112.
The use of the temporary pin 190, however, brings about a number of problems. Such problems include, for example, extra part handling during the assembly process by the production operator. Such extra handling may equate to about three seconds of lost throughput for each drive built. Competitive pressures in the disk drive industry drive continue to drive storage prices downward and three seconds of lost throughput per drive represents a non-trivial cost, when aggregated over a large volume of drives. Other disadvantages associated with the temporary pin 190 include the finite reusable lifespan thereof and the cost of the mold used to manufacture the pin 190, as well as the cost of the pin 190. There is also a danger that the temporary pin 190 may be inadvertently left in place during the merge operation, with catastrophic results for the HDA 144. Indeed, if the pin 190 is left in place as the merge operation is performed, the HDA 144 and/or HSA 120 may be damaged, as may be the assembly tooling. In addition, the presence of the temporary pin 190 may cause foreign object damage or a back end test failure of the HDA 144.
What is needed, therefore is an alternative to the use of the temporary pin 190 during the HDA assembly process. What are also needed are less costly methods of manufacturing disk drives and disk drives that are not prone to the actual and potential problems associated with the use of such temporary pins 190.
Accordingly, this invention may be regarded as a method of making a head disk assembly, the head disk assembly including a base and a head stack assembly having a voice coil motor and a pair of load beams, each load beam having a head. The method comprises the steps of providing a head stack structure including a shipping comb positioned on the head stack assembly, the shipping comb including an extended pin feature and a shipping comb finger that is configured for insertion between the load beams to separate the heads; installing the head stack structure to the base such that the extended pin feature of the shipping comb extends into a blind receptacle defined into the base; engaging a merge comb having a merge comb finger into the head stack structure such that the merge comb finger is disposed between the load beams, and removing the shipping comb from the head stack structure.
The present invention is also a disk drive, comprising a housing including a base, the base defining a blind receptacle; a spindle motor attached to the base; a disk mounted to the spindle motor; a head stack assembly pivotally coupled to the base and comprising a body portion including a first bore defining a pivot axis; an actuator arm cantilevered from the body portion, and a head gimbal assembly supported at the actuator arm and including a head. The actuator arm defines a second bore that is situated so as to enable the second bore and the blind receptacle to align along an axis parallel to the pivot axis when the head stack assembly is pivoted such that the head is not over the disk.
The blind receptacle may be cast into the base. The blind receptacle may be lined with a raised wall to provide additional engagement of the extended pin feature into the blind receptacle. The blind receptacle may be disposed adjacent a servo track push pin slot defined in the base. The second bore may be defined within the actuator arm at a position that is between the pivot axis and the head gimbal assembly. The second bore may be cylindrical.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are described in detail below and set forth in the appended claims.